The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data storage, and more particularly to memory module data storage.
Dual in-line memory modules (hereinafter “DIMMs”) can include one or more memory chips (e.g., Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM)) for data storage. DRAM is commonly included in DIMMs due to its relatively high-performance and low-cost. DRAM chips can include a plurality of integrated circuits and capacitors for data storage. The capacitors of each DRAM cell can store a charge corresponding to a bit storage value.